Extrañas ideas de una Hufflepuff
by RumiTaseme
Summary: Este fic participa en el minireto de Noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Siente la pasión: Cedric, Quidditch, Parodia, Songfic y Palabra secreta. Cedric ha descubierto por primera ese torbellino de emociones que es el amor. Cupido se ha encaprichado de él, ¿o quizás fue el tejón el que se obsesionó con ese ángel?
1. Siente la pasión

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **Aviso:** **Cambié el fic participante en el reto, es el capítulo 2.** _( **Antes:** Este fic participa en el minireto de Noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".)_

 **Sobre el reto:** Debíamos elegir un personaje de nuestra casa, en mi caso Hufflepuff, y hacer una parodia con él y una palabra "secreta" relacionada con el Quidditch, que nos sorteaban. Tenía que ser como máximo de 400 palabras y el vocablo secreto no podía aparecer hasta el final de la historia.

 **Advertencia:** Es la primera vez que intento hacer una parodia, sinceramente no sé si esto consigue serlo, lo siento pero no las entiendo. Opté por hacer un songfic, cosa que tampoco hice nunca, perdonadme si esto es un completo desastre.

 **Canción:** "Del estadio al cielo" de Morat.

* * *

 **-Siente la pasión-**

 ** _Parece que me flechaste con tu forma de jugar,_** ** _  
y siento que le apuntaste a mi corazón._**

Allí estaba yo, en mi primer partido. No sirvió de nada todo el entrenamiento, pues cuando entramos al campo, solo tenía ojos para ti.

Eras Cupido, y me tomaste desprevenido, lanzaste tu bludger directa a mi corazón.

 _ **Recuerdo aquellos momentos en los que te vi brillar,  
tú siempre estás a la altura de la ocasión.**_

Desde entonces, me distraigo en cada partido, ni la snitch, que debería ser el foco de mi atención, puede eclipsarte.

 _ **Y tú bailando en el campo y yo queriéndote mirar.  
Confieso que tú no tienes comparación.**_

Te veo lanzar tu flecha sin compasión, y muero de envidia al verlos caer a tus pies.

Elígeme una vez más, hazme perder el aliento y el despertar con esa opresión.

 _ **Y llegas tú con tu encanto,  
y aunque acabes con mi voz,  
no importa, quiero gritarte a todo pulmón.**_

Preparo mi cabello, ensayo mi sonrisa e intento deslumbrarte en esta nueva ocasión.

Las demás suspiran, al verme brillar bajo el sol. En cambio, tu desinterés, me hace gritar: ¡Cómo duele el amor!

 _ **Todos van gritando.  
Oh  
La gente esta saltando.  
Oh  
La banda está tocando.  
Oh  
Que del estadio al cielo, se escucha esta canción.**_

Atrapo la snitch, es lo único que te hace mirarme, y el campo se vuelve amarillo y negro, los colores que nos unen.

 ** _Y tú bailando en el campo y yo queriéndote mirar._** ** _  
Confieso que tú no tienes comparación._**

Estás saltando, danzando, nuestro equipo ha ganado.

Aún sostengo la snitch cuando te acercas agitando el bate.

 _ **Y aunque no soy ningún santo, siempre canto la verdad.**_

 ** _Quisiera verte ganar, esa es mi ilusión._**

Me sonríes y lo dejas reposar apoyado en mi pecho. Entonces, lo entiendo, lo sabías desde el principio.

 ** _Y ahora vamos, seremos campeones._** ** _  
Somos más de once y queremos gritar._**

—Cedric, sólo estás obsesionado con mi puesto. Olvídalo, hoy debemos celebrar —Me dijiste entre los gritos de los demás tejones.

 _ **Yo te sigo por donde me pidas, por toda la vida te voy a alentar.  
Y ahora vamos, seremos campeones.  
Somos más de once y queremos gritar.**_

Que fueses golpeadora despertaba mis más ocultas fantasías, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que fuiste la primera que me robó el corazón.

—¡Arriba Hufflepuff! —grité para intentar restarle importancia.

* * *

 **Palabra secreta:** Golpeador/a o Bateador/a.

 **Nota:** Espero vuestros comentarios, ¡ayudadme a mejorar!

Si podéis, explicadme en que fallo para que se considere parodia y otros consejos.

Muchas gracias por leerlo, un saludo :)


	2. Un partido justo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el minireto de Noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Sobre el reto:** Debíamos elegir un personaje de nuestra casa, en mi caso Hufflepuff, y hacer una parodia con él y una palabra "secreta" relacionada con el Quidditch, que nos sorteaban. Tenía que ser como máximo de 400 palabras y el vocablo secreto no podía aparecer hasta el final de la historia.

 **Nota:** Cómo en mi primer intento no conseguí transformarlo en parodia, aquí está mi segundo intento, el cual entregaré para substituir el anterior. Aún así, sigo sin saber si lo conseguí, pero creo que es un poco más cómica... no sé.

* * *

 **Un partido justo**

Miró aquel frasco exteriormente dorado, del que no llegaba a ver el contenido, lo abrió e instantáneamente sintió tres fragancias maravillosas: incienso, mar y césped.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó el chico.

–Felix Felicis –respondió ella –, te ayudará. Es normal que estés nervioso en tu primer partido, con esa poción los nervios desaparecerán.

Él lo dudo un segundo, aquella chica era muy amable al ayudarlo sin casi conocerlo. Repasó su uniforme de quidditch verde y el palo grueso que sostenía en la otra mano. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se bebió el contenido frente al gesto satisfecho de su compañera.

¡Oh, Cedric! Siempre tan ingenuo. Como buen Hufflepuff, quería creer en la bondad de la gente, sin pararse a pensar que motivos ocultos podía tener una chica del equipo al que se enfrentaría en unos minutos. ¡Era tan obvio! Solo podía ser debido a que ella quería un partido justo, y era una buena forma de comenzar una amistad, ¿qué otra cosa sino?

Otros dirían que la poción de "suerte líquida", de la cual todos conocemos su color, está prohibida en los torneos, pero el pobre Cedric, que cursaba su segundo año por aquel entonces, no lo sabía. Y seguro que la jovencita morena que se la había dado, y de la cual no sabía el nombre, tampoco conocía este hecho a pesar de estar en su sexto año.

El chico había cerrado sus ojos para saborearla. Los abrió obnubilado, su mirada vagaba perdida en un punto cercano a la mano de la Slytherin.

–Cedric... ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Él murmuró algo que no pudo comprender su interlocutora.

–¿Qué dices?

–Creo que me he enamorado... –suspiró agarrándose el pecho –. ¿Cómo es posible que no notase algo tan hermoso? No puedo creer que perdiese tanto tiempo obsesionado con la snitch, teniéndote a ti tan cerca. Esa rigidez, esa dureza...

–¡Perfecto! –dijo la chica entusiasmada –Cedric, amor mío, me protegerás en el partido, ¿verdad?

–¿Eh? –preguntó alzando la vista para mirarla a los ojos –, mi corazón solo tiene un dueño, aléjate de mi amor, pues solo podrá corresponderme a mí. Te amo... bate apasionado mío.

–Esto es una broma, ¿no?

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que Cedric, como si de una bludger se tratase, se lanzase a abrazar su brazo. La golpeadora no lo pensó ni un segundo y arremetió contra él dejándolo noqueado.

* * *

 **Palabra secreta:** Golpeador/a o Bateador/a.

 **Nota:** Espero vuestros comentarios, ¡ayudadme a mejorar!

Si podéis, explicadme en que fallo para que se considere parodia y otros consejos.

Muchas gracias por leerlo, un saludo :)


End file.
